Creep
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Freshman college student X has a new roommate for the year. Everything seems to be going smoothly until X notices Rock has some odd... habits. From split personalities to copying X's every move to even silently stalking behind closed doors. Something's up. X denies it. But for how long? AU universe.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a fight and it ended with a fight. How most things go right? God. I don't think I'll ever be this naïve again. There were so many signs...but I wanted to believe that I was just imagining things. Some people say I'm just too nice. Their probably right. But after this I think my perception of things will never be the same. But before I start. Let me take things back. Three months ago. The start of a new school year. The start of the event that would destroy my future, my love, and my trust.  
-

X walked up to his house after the first college orientation. It was odd. There were all these rituals that the school did. From wetting shirts to scavenger hunts to a bon fire. The night had been long frankly X didn't feel like he was going to fit in with his class of students. There were some that he knew but a lot that he didn't. The school was completely new to him. Despite the random tours he had while he was still in high school. But at those he didn't feel so alone because he was with his friends. This time he was utterly alone. That is except for Axl. Zero however got accepted into a school just outside the city and would be attending there. X felt alone. Sure he had a few other friends besides Zero and Axl, but those were his very best friends. When they were gone he felt incomplete. The three had been together since what seemed like forever. Now that they couldn't spend every waking moment together...it seemed tragic. Sure X knew he was going to see Axl, but he was mostly sad about seeing Zero leave. He and Zero weren't just friends. They were together. He wasn't going to get to see his beloved Zero for weeks. Which wouldn't help very much with his teenage hormones...but that's enough about that.

X entered his house after the orientation to see his father working at the table. He looked up and greeted his son.

"How was the orientation kid?" Mr. Cain asked. X sighed.

"Ridiculous and preppy." X said taking off his hoodie and setting it at the table. Dr. Cain sighed.

"It wouldn't kill you to be more social X."

"I know...but it's just not the same."

"Still...anyways. Enough about this. X I have something to tell you." Mr. Cain said. X looked up. He knew this was coming. He'd knew it was going happen as soon as he hit college.

"I'm getting remarried son." Mr. Cain said proudly. X's face dulled. Yup he was right.

"Wonderful...let me guess to Whitney?" X said trying to fight off the bitterness. He'd hated that woman she was only after his dad's money. The bitch was just a gold digger. She was also a nightmare when his father wasn't around. X sighed contemplating all the crap that would come later.

"Why yes. So after she gets all moved in I want you to move out." Mr. Cain said. X could feel his anger swell up. Seriously he had to move out because this bitch wants to move in... Hell the fuck no. X normally wasn't the type of kid to argue with his parents but when it came to this she-devil he spoke his mind.

"Let me guess it was that bitch's idea?" X said not realising that he said it out loud. Dr. Cain slammed his hands on the table.

"Listen here you little shit...your going to respect your new mother and yes it was her idea. She said you need to live the life of a college kid I think she's right." Mr. Cain said.

"I'll never accept that woman as my mother." X said as he starting walking out the room.

"Well then don't come back here until you do. She's the woman I love and I don't need your approval. If you feel so strongly then move out tomorrow. Don't come to the wedding neither." Mr Cain said. X just stormed out of the room not really wanting to talk more to his ignorant father. He went upstairs and started packing. He was already registered to take a look at the apartments just off of campus. So he would just look at them and then sign tomorrow. There was no room for argument. He would prove that he was independent. He didn't need his dad with his horrible judgment. X was sure he'd be fine on his own. He already had his books paid for by his scholarship. Plus he had a job. Sure it wasn't the best job ever. But it was a job that payed. He worked at the library. It was a pretty secure job that he had for about 1 year now. It would be fine. X could still feel the rage he felt at his father. It didn't make sense why he want to marry that snake in sheep skin. He'd never understand how he didn't see how evil it was. But he guessed that the woman must be doing something right. Not wanting to think about the situation anymore X went to sleep. With no other thoughts.

The next morning he woke up and went down to the apartments to look them over and to see if he could get one. The lady there had been hyper and really excited to show X around the place. She was that scary kind of nice. All in all he'd end up signing the papers. The place wasn't amazing but it was nice. For a first place that is. Plus it was super cheap. Nothing could beat that. The move in date was anytime he wanted. They had already did a whole sweep of the place making sure the apartments were all ready for the college kids. He got his roommate's name and info in case he wanted to meet him before they were officially roommates. X could honestly say he was curious. The name said Rock Light. X wondered what kind of a person could have a name like that. For some reason he pictured a huge black dude with crazy work out clothes. X laughed at the mental image. It'd be funny if that was who it really was. A second coming of Mr. T. X snapped out of his humorous thoughts upon seeing his buddy Axl walking down the stairs on the way out. Axl stopped and looked at him excited.

"Dude are you moving here too?" Axl asked in amazement.

"Yes." X said. Axl's face then lit up. They both had eye contact until finally it was broken with two on sync squeals of excitement. They both stopped and started laughing.

"Never tell anyone about our womanly squealing okay?" Axl said breaking his laughter.

"Don't tell me your shamed of the womanly squealing are you?" X said.

"Pffft...shoot. I'm damn proud of it. But you know them hipsters always trying to do something new." Axl said sarcastically. That got another laugh out of X.

"Those damn hipsters. Rocking awkward granny cardigans by night, stealing our womanly squeals by day..."X said with fake anger looking up at the sky. Axl chuckled.

"Do you know who's your roommate?" Axl asked suddenly. X shrugged.

"Some guy named Rock Light." X replied.

"Lucky...I don't have a roommate...I'll be getting one later." Axl said with a sad face. X couldn't understand this. Wouldn't it be better to live alone?

"With my luck watch this guy be a total douche." X said sighing.

"Haha. Sucks for you. On that note. I gotta pack and get my shit together." Axl said as he walked by and patted X on the shoulder. X realised he had to get his stuff together as well and exited the building rushing to his own house. He didn't bother speaking to his dad about it. He decided he would just call him later. He started moving his stuff to and from using the extra car in tha garage they only used for errands. His dad wouldn't mind. Finally everything was all packed and transported. Now the real work was going to be done. The unpacking.

X started going ham with the unpacking. Putting everything in his desired place he was almost done at about 10 pm. When he heard the lock unlocking from the backroom. There was only one person it could be. His roommate Rock Light. X got up to see the person who would walk through the door. It was a bit late for them to be moving in but he guessed everyone was different. X walked into the living room and caught his first glimpse of Rock.

Rock was about a few centimeters shorter. Than X was. His hair was also a few shades darker than his own and his eyes were blue. He was built small like X. Rock looked like he was a bit scared apon seeing X sighed. This really wasn't a good first meeting. They hadn't spoke one word But X was sure Rock could feel X sizing them up. X decided he would brake the awkward silence.

"Er. Hi my name's X Cain and I'm guessing that we're roommates." X put out his hand. Rock grabbed it and smiled.

"Hello I'm Rock Light...I'm sorta not good at making introductions."

"Oh no it's fine. I didn't mean to stare at you I guess I was just curious to know who you were."

"Well now you know...I guess..." Rock said. X was at a loss for words...he really didn't know what to say to this new roommate. But seeing as how the guy had a lot of stuff he might as well help. They were going to be living together for the school year.

"Er do you need any help with your stuff? Then you can tell me your life story as I help." X said. Rock chuckled.

"Seriously? Thanks. You're a bit funny." Rock said as he handed X a box.

"I'm really not that funny...you should see my friend Axl upstairs. He's hilarious." X said thinking back on all of Axl's humorous rumors.

"Really? I'll have to meet him one day. I don't have any friends here yet." Rock said. As he grabbed another box and moved it into another room.

"Your not from here I take it?"

"No actually I'm from the next state Metro." Rock answered.

"I'm sure you'll find your crowd. But hey if you don't your always welcome to come and hang out with me. We are roommates after all." X said as he lifted up two boxes and started taking them in Rock's future room.

"Thanks. Hey what about you I want to know about you." Rock said as he grabbed more boxes. X thought about what he was going to say for a second then he spoke.

"Well there's not much to say about me I'm pretty boring. I've lived in this city my whole life. I recently got kicked out of my house that's why I'm here *Cough* Bitchassdad *Cough* What else... lets see...I have a boyfriend... annnddd..." X got into thought about what he was going to say.

"I work at the library and...I'm a rapid book reader...and 2/3rds of my wardrobe is Blue. Yes I counted." X said finishing. Rock looked like he was amazed.

"Your life sounds amazing. Well compared to mine. All I do all day is sit and play my 3DS..." Rock said. X chuckled.

"I'm horrible at video games. See you have something on me." X said with a smile. Rock laughed.

"I feel better about myself now." Rock said.

"Hey Rock want to come upstairs and meet my friend?" X asked after they were all down moving the boxes in.

"Sure." Rock said. They then exited the apartment and walked up the stairs. The y knocked on Axl's door. Loud music was bursting out of it. Axl opened the door after a few more knocks. When he opened the door he had a poptart in his mouth. The pop tart fell out when he spoke. To the ground...R.I.P poptart...

"Dude...X you didn't tell me you had a brother." Axl said. X shook his head.

"No this is my roommate. Do we seriously look that alike?" X asked not noticing it was that serious.

"Yeah...at first glance I thought you cloned your self. But now that I look more there are a lot of differences. Eyes, hair color...he's a bit shorter too...plus your faces..." Axl said as he looked Rock up and down. X could tell Rock was uncomfortable.

"SO...Axl what are you doing?" X asked breaking the discomfort.

"I just got finished putting everything as I like it." Axl said.

"But it's a mess in here...?" Rock asked. Axl just laughed.

"This is my habitat." Axl said point at the messed up room. X sighed. Axl was sure going to feel the burn when he finally got a roommate...

"Please know that nothing Axl does or says makes any logical sense." X said as he sighed. Rock giggled.

The night went on and they sat and talked for some odd hours until it got stupid late and people fell asleep. The days continued until school started. Rock and X started spending a bunch of time together. They found out that they were in the same department. English/Education. So they ended up having classes together. It was like every time you saw X you would see Rock and vice versa. Axl tried to start hitting on Rock but it never went well. Still he kept trying. They'd been roommates for about 3 weeks. When the first odd thing occurred. It was in the middle of the night. X had stayed up late to finish an essay and Rock was doing some extra studying. X suddenly got the urge to call Zero out of frustration with the paper. So he gets up in the middle of everything and calls Zero. Walking into his room for the call. Zero picks up quick. They talked for a bit.

"This paper is killing my eyes...I can't feel my hands anymore." X said with a sigh,

"Then just take a break." Zero said sleepily over the phone. Apparently he'd been knocked out sleeping when X called him.

"That's what I'm doing...but...this whole college thing is a lot harder than I thought it would be..." X said falling into a chair.

"Yeah no kidding. I barely get sleep anymore, My social life is crumbling in front of me...all I do is work and go to school and study." Zero said.

"I can't really say my social life is crumbling. I've been hanging out with my roommate Rock lately. He's cool you should meet him." X said.

"Anything to get me away from my daily life. I'll probably stop by this weekend. I don't have any papers or work then." Zero said. X felt happy.

"Seriously! That would be epic. Axl says he doesn't have anyone to make bro-jokes with anymore."

"I gotta say...I miss those bro-jokes...How is Axl? We only randomly text back and forth." Zero asked.

"Creeping on my roommate. Hard." X said. Zero laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Axl has found a new victim again?...oh lord. I can't wait to see this." Zero said with laughter. X could picture the face he was making from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah I keep purposely cockblocking because Rock just seems so...uncomfortable and irritated." X said with a sigh.

"Well Axl does tend to make people feel that way...but anyways what's this new roommate really like?"

"Well in short terms...just a shy guy. he doesn't really know the area much. He's from out of town. So yeah."

"Well...if Axl likes him there must be something off about the guy." Zero said.

"Oh your speaking of the 12 crazy lovers of Axl the great?" X asked.

"Yeah. Seriously it's like the guy has the worst luck in the world. Always falling for the crazy mofos." Zero said.

"Naaaah Rock is completely normal." X said.

"SureSure." Zero said smugly. X again could picture the kind of face Zero was making. It made him want to jump through the phone and whack Zero. X looked at the clock. It said 4:53 am. He then knew he was on the phone too long and he had to finish that paper.

"Zerroooooooo I have to go finish that paperrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" X said in a sad little kid voice.

"You got this. USE THE FORCE. YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Zero yelled intensely.

"But I don't waaaaaaant tooooooooo." X said with a slight whine to his voice.

"BE A MAN. WAIT...BE A TIGER. YOU ARE A TYPING TIGER." Zero said in a fake announcer voice.

"Zero that doesn't make any sense." X said.

"Yeah I know. It's late." Zero said. X laughed.

"Yeah...you need to go to sleep. Once you start making horrible analogies...it's all over." X said.

"Your right..." Zero said feeling the tiredness.

"Go to sleep. I'll finish my paper, I love you." X said.

"I love you too, goodnight." Zero responded

"Night Zero." X said before hanging up. X then felt the need to change into some random pajama type clothes. He took off his shirt. The doorway creaked a bit. X shuddered. He felt like someone was watching him. X then had a wierd feeling wash over him. He decided to shrug it off and take off his pants revealing all of his only in boxers glory. He walked over to his clothes and picked up a random sleep shirt and suddenly the door flung open. It was Rock.

"Oh X, I have a question about..." Rock stopped talking and stared. X felt very. Very...very awkward.

"Which is...?" X asked as he started to put on his stuff. Slightly annoyed at Rock's hyper intrusion.

"Well, what did Dr. Carlson say our topic was again." Rock asked getting back on track.

"Well this is a very awkward time to ask this because I'm freaking changing but...It was about the school board and why they limit funds for certain things." X said as he slipped a shirt over his head.

"Oh thanks." Rock said still intently staring. X felt that wierd feeling again.

"Erm...what is it. You keep staring at me." X asked. Rock moved closer.

"It's just that your skin is so soft...what do you do to it." Rock asked as his hand moved up to X's arm.

"I wash it with soap..." X said getting a little creeped moving back a little.

"Your so interesting X..." Rock said with a laugh.

"Erm. Thanks...I guess." X responded not sure how to process the situation.

"Who was that on the phone? I heard you from all the way in the next room." Rock said.

"Oh it was Zero. He's coming to visit this weekend...I'm excited." X said happy to change the subject.

"Well that's great..." Rock said voice trailing off.

"It feels like forever since I've seen him." X said.

"How long have you been together?" Rock asked curiously.

"4 years this one being our 5th. We've dated throughout highschool. Although I've known him since elementary along with Axl. This is the longest time we've been apart." X said thinking back on the good times he had with his friends.

"That's nice. Have you guys went all the way?" Rock asked with a out of character smirk. This alarmed X.

"Er...Erm.." X said with a cherry red face. Rock just smirked.

"Your so fucking cute with that little face of yours. I bet you've given yourself to him more times then you can count." Rock said suddenly with a tone X had never heard come out of the guy before.

"Wha...?" X started but then was cut off.

"Haha just kidding." Rock said with a chibi smile. His facial expression had changed super quick. X was very confused. He figured it might just be because it was super late but...this was a switch. Rock was like a completely different person for that minute. It was disturbing.

"Hah..okay...then..." X said walking into the next room still thinking about what just happened. He got back on the computer to finish his paper. In the next room Rock had seen the discarded clothes. Rock walked closer to them and picked them up and sniffed them and held them close. X had not noticed this as he was going ham on his research paper. Rock spoke to himself.

"We'll make him forget about that Zero. Won't we?" Rock said as he smiled to himself. Snuggling into the covers.

To be continued.

* * *

**There's a good explanation for this. I watched a creepy stalker roommate movie and I wanted to write something for it. I wanted to put Megaman characters in the situation. So I decided on Rock and X. Because I just love combining X series and Classic series. There will be 5 chapters. Yes it's about to get real next chapter.**

**Anyways I have one thing to say. RUN ZERO RUN. MAH NIGGA. **

**That is all.**


	2. Chapter 2

One morning Rock had an idea. He decided to ask X about it. They didn't have class until 12 that day. X was half asleep on the couch watching some horrible sitcom and sighing at the cheesy jokes. When Rock came and sat down next to him.

"Oh hey Rock how's it going?"

"Good...I guess...I was thinking about going to go get a haircut. I'm a bit nervous about it. Want to be my emotional support?" Rock asked. X thought about it for a second.

"Eh sure...I'm bored out of my mind anyways." X replied sitting up.

They ended up going to a random salon looking place that wasn't too far. Since neither of them had a car they'd walked there. When they walked in the person at the desk had told them to sit down after checking that they had an appointment. Rock and X started making fun of the random people sitting in the waiting room also. After about like 15 minutes the woman called Rock up and he was whisked off to a random room. The door was shut. X then got bored and started reading a random tabloid article. About some famous attorney Phoenix Wright apparently being secret lovers with Miles Edgeworth some prosecutor and that they had a fixed agreement to let Phoenix win every time. X stopped reading it after he realised...he didn't care. It had been about 45 minutes until Rock came out of the room. When he came out the first glimpse that X had he felt complete irritation. Rock had gotten the exact same haircut as him. The exact same hair color. It was like looking in some mirror. X tried to mask his irritation but it still came out.

"How do I look?" Rock had said with a giggle.

"J-Just like me..." X had said still trying to hide his irritation. Rock frowned.

"Your mad aren't you?" Rock asked. X sighed.

"You should've asked me first..." X said as he got up out of the waiting room chair and started walking out. Rock followed from behind.

"I'm sorry...but it just looks so cool." Rock said.

"..." X couldn't respond he just kept walking. He knew if anything came out of his mouth he'd probably yell. The walk home had been silent. X had been in a silent rage. Rock had straight up swagger jacked him. He'd had this haircut ever since he was small. No ever had spiked out hair like him ever. Some people might think it was a stupid thing to be mad about but X didn't. It was his signature thing. X decided to keep his pent-up anger from Rock. When they had gotten home X left for class and Rock was left alone. Rock got up and looked in the mirror.

"I love myself like this..." Rock said to himself. He then went into X's room and went in his closet and dressed himself in X's clothes. He examined himself in the mirror. He began to laugh.

"I love myself like this." Rock said with a smirk once more. Suddenly there was a doorbell. Rock had decided to answer it. It was Axl.

"Hey X...I have something personal to ask-" Suddenly Axl stopped in mid sentence when he looked at Rock's face.

"Your not X. Rock? Why are you dressed up like X?" Axl said with a bit of confusion.

"No reason. I got bored what do you want." Rock said with a fierce tone. Axl shuttered.

"Erm nothing...I'll just stop by...later...bye..." Axl said as he turned around to leave. In the back of his mind Axl had a bad feeling about this. He'd need to talk to X about this later he could feel it. Suddenly someone grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What's wrong Axl your normally so bold?" Rock said still with an out of character tone.

"N-No reason it's just I really really have somewhere to be." Axl said still backing up.

"But I thought you have night classes? Plus this is a good time for us to get up close and personal..." Rock said walking closer to Axl. Axl was faced with two decisions. One, to indulge in this random cute guy's interest in you and forget that he's dressed up like your best friend and probably does creepy things when X isn't around. Or Two, get the hell out of there because something is clearly wrong here. Axl decided against his thirst and chose the latter. He pushed Rock's hand off of him and sprinted out the room. Yelling "No thanks~!" After Rock closed the door he punched the wall.

"Damn it...he'll ruin everything... Everything we've worked for." Rock said to himself.

"Don't worry we'll get rid of that pest later." Rock said responding to himself.

Axl had run up the stairs to his apartment and locked the door and called X. X hadn't picked up because he was in class so Axl left a voice mail.

"Listen X I think something is seriously wrong with Rock...you probably won't believe me but please after class please come by my apartment. We need to talk." Axl then hung up phone. He had this wierd feeling. It would be settled Axl hoped.

X had gotten the voicemail after he'd gotten out of class. He heard a bit strain in Axl's voice. It must be one serious accusation. X then thought back to that night. Rock had been strange then but it still wasn't enough to call him nuts. Axl had probably just been over reacting. X sighed. He never did talk about it with Axl. Two days passed and nothing happened.

Until the day came when Zero was supposed to visit. He called earlier that morning saying he would be on the road and get there at night. For X it was a relief because he had his fathers wedding to go to that day. It was completely inexcusable to not go to it. No matter how much he didn't like the bride. X that morning had gotten ready and dressed up and left. Axl had also left for the day to do some much-needed cram studying. Midterms came out soon. Rock was left with out a chance of being bothered all day. X told Rock that he'd probably be home a bit after 1 am so X had instructed Rock to let Zero if he came before X got back.

There wasn't much on X's mind besides the fact that his beloved Zero was going to visit him. Also there was the huge fact that his dad was making a mistake. Marrying a woman who could be his sister. Seriously. His dad was 55 and the woman was 28. She was rude...and ugh... X didn't want to think about. But today X was going to be nice to her. Put on a smile and tell her that she looked beautiful. He wouldn't ruin his father's wedding date. No matter how much he wanted to yell "OBJECTION" When the priest asked if anyone objected to the marriage.

He'd have to put on a fake happy son persona all day. But at least he could come home and rant to Zero. It'd be worth it. He wondered if Zero and Rock would get along. They probably would. It wasn't anything to think much about. X needed to focus on the wedding. He was helping to set up most of the stuff. While X was preparing so was Rock. For something completely different. Rock had went to get fake contacts earlier in the day. They were green. The same exact color as X's eyes. That was the biggest difference between Rock and X. Their eyes. When Rock had gotten them he knew his plan was going to work. Rock chuckled to himself. Zero wouldn't be there to cloud X's mind anymore. No longer. X would only see him. After He'd gotten rid of Zero then he'd go get Axl.

Rock's plan was simple. He would fool Zero into thinking he was X. Start kissing him...then stab him until he was dead. He'd worry about clean up after the whole ordeal. Zero seeing as how he hadn't seen X in month wouldn't know the difference. It would work. It would have to work. Even if it didn't he couldn't let Zero leave there alive. There was no way he would ever touch his X again. With those hands. Those hand's that probably took X's beautiful innocence on different occasions. He couldn't stand to picture it. The guy had probably brainwashed X into thinking he was completely amazing. He was a demon. Rock knew it. He had to die. Rock's resolve was there. After hours of thinking and planning this had to work. These were the thoughts running through Rock's head at the time.

The hours past and it was around about 11 pm. Just as Rock had expected there was Zero at the door. He looked just as X described. He was absolutely handsome. Which made him more like the incubus sleaze that Rock imagined he was. Rock spoke examining Zero's long blonde hair. It was perfect. sickeningly perfect.

"Zero your here! I missed you so much." Rock said as he threw himself to hug Zero. Zero however moved out the way and Rock stumbled. Zero spoke.

"Who the hell are you ?"Zero said with a suspicious tone. Rock clenched his fist.

"Zero don't you recognize me...it's me X." Rock said.

"Your clearly not. Nothing about you is anything like X. You may have his look but your nothing like him." Zero said. This got Rock a bit mad.

"You think you're so fucking smart ruining my plan don't you..." Rock said losing his composure.

"Wow...what a change of heart. I'm guessing you're the new roommate...Rock is that correct? What is this some sort of practical joke?" Zero said dryly. Rock just looked down even more mad. Zero snickered.

"Well, If you're not going to answer me...I guess I'll just go see what Axl is doing until X gets home. Oh by the way...next time you try to impersonate someone...don't Your fucking horrible at it." Zero said as he was about to walk towards the door. X grabbed his hand.

"Wait...I'm sorry. I just thought it'd be funny to play a joke on you don't leave." Rock had said with sincere sadness.

"Are you fucking bipolar or something? No way. I'm leaving." Zero walked towards the door. Rock growled and grabbed Zero by the hair.

"I said DON'T LEAVE." Rock said yanking Zero back in the door and locking the door. Zero at this point was not amused. In fact he had the urge to smash the little guy's head up against the wall until he bled. But still Zero controlled his temper.

"Oh hell...the fuck no... What the hell is wrong with you!?" Zero asked still trying not to throw any punches.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Everything's wrong with you. Your not supposed to exist. Your not supposed to be here." Rock said as he got out a knife from his pocket.

"Ok. Hold up you little psychopath you don't even know me. Yet your coming at me with a knife...how pathetic." Zero said. Rock laughed.

"If you exist X will never be mine...that's why you have to die. Then X won't be under your sorcery anymore..." Rock said as he flexed his knife walking towards Zero.

"Your fucking insane." Zero said with no doubt.

"NO! I'm not! X is me and I am X. We're one. He relies on me and I rely on him." Rock said defensively.

"I was right. Axl always likes the nut jobs. Listen, I'm going to give you a chance to calm the hell down and put the knife down and walk away. If you still intend to strike. I'll have to cut you down." Zero said as he got his katana out of his bag. Rock then became paranoid. No one told him that Zero would have a sword with him.

"I won't yield to you." Rock said.

"Then bring yourself and I'll beat the crazy out of your bitch ass." Zero said. Rock then laughed.

"I've got a better idea...since I clearly can't physically fight you...how about this..." Rock pulled a gun out of his pocket. The smug look got off of Zero's face turning into one of fear. This guy really intended to kill him. Seriously. Stuff like this only happened in anime and horror movies...was this seriously happening to Zero? All he wanted to do was come and see his two favorite people, X and Axl but instead he had to deal with a fucking psychopath... The struggle was real. Zero had decided one thing right then and there. He wouldn't die here tonight. No he couldn't There was too much to do. Some much he hadn't done. No way he was going out like this.

"I hope you said your prayers." Rock said cocking the gun. Zero knew that the quickest way out would be the window...they were on the 2nd floor. Zero could jump out and land with out any injuries. Hurry up and get to his car and get the hell out of there. Call the police. There was no way in hell he would stay quiet while X was living with this psychopath. He wondered if Axl knew anything. Zero decided it was time to move.

Zero dashed punching Rock in the face and running towards the window. Rock quickly got back up and started shooting. Zero dodged the bullets the best he could One got him in the shoulder. Zero cursed and made the jump and fell into some bushes. Zero struggled to get up. He knew Rock would be following at any minute. He was right he saw Rock look down and try to make the jump as well. Zero got up quick from the bushes and started running towards his car. By then Rock had followed at great speed. He was also shooting rapidly. Zero had gotten shot once more in his arm but still he kept running. Even if he died he had to tell the police. X was in danger. Zero got to his car and tried to unlock it. It wouldn't unlock. Rock had caught up. Zero's car finally opened but Rock grabbed Zero by the arm. Zero was about to yell but he was pistol whipped. Causing him to go a bit drowsy. He was already losing so much blood. He wanted to pass out so bad but he had to stay awake...He had to tell the police...he had to...X's life was at stake.

"Don't move or I'll blow your head off." Rock said. Zero silently obeyed knowing he would have to buy some time. Why the hell wasn't there someone walking around at this hour to help? Why? Where was fucking Spiderman when he needed to exist...? He wasn't religious...but maybe god could help a homie out? This was not the way things were supposed to go down.

"Why are you doing this." Zero asked.

"X will be mine. I want every part of him." Rock said with a cheerful smile.

"Even if you manage to get away with this, you'll never have every part of him. I'll always have his heart. So do it. Shoot me. I dare you." Zero said. Maybe he could trip Rock up a little bit and get away. It was worth a shot.

"NO! You don't have his heart. You only tainted him he doesn't love you." Rock said loosening the grip on Zero's arm. Zero realised then...he got tripped up when Zero made it clear that him and X were a thing.

"Hey Rock just let me say one thing before you shoot me." Zero said. Rock looked a bit surprised.

"What?" Rock asked curiously. Zero felt the grip loosen more. Now was his chance to get away.

"When you kiss X on the lips, Ask him how my dick tastes." Zero said smugly he then slammed the door on Rock's hand. Pushed Rock away. Put the keys in the ignition and slammed on the brakes. He got out his cell phone and dialed 911 the best he could with his bleeding arm. He was getting drowsy. He could feel his car getting shot from the distance but he kept driving fast.

He'd lost so much blood it was ridiculous. Zero could see it flowing on the floor of his car. His vision was fading. Finally the woman picked up.

"Hello this is 911, what's your emergency...wait can you be put on hold? Thank you." The woman said. Zero cursed. His was getting more drowsy. The fucking bitch put him on hold. This is serious. Zero could feel himself slipping from conciousness. Zero tried to dial again but he lost all control over his arms. He stopped driving and parked. He tried dialing one more time. He was still on hold.

So much for the police always being there for citizens. Suddenly Zero saw someone drive up to his car. It was a guy with a yellow scarf on and sunglasses at night and a really intense pompadour... he started talking. At this point Zero felt like he was in a dream sequence. He felt strangely peaceful. The man spoke.

"Oh my god...who did this to you? HEY GUY ANSWER!" The guy spoke. Zero tried hard to respond.

"Rock Light...he's insane...save X..." Zero said. He felt everything was going faint.

"Shit...are you serious? Looks like I've found him...Your in pretty bad shape...I'll call an ambulance." The guy said frantically.

"Who...are you...a ...gardian angel?" Zero asked.

"Well maybe for tonight I'm yours. My name's...Blues...Please keep your eyes open...Don't fall asleep." Blues said.

"I can't..." Zero said still half knocked out. He closed his eyes.

"Please open your eyes...at least tell me your name!" Blues shouted.

"Zero...Zero...Wily..." Zero said. In the background sirens were heard. The ambulance had come.

"Zero...don't close your eyes...please." Blues said grabbing Zero's hand. He felt it go cold. Blues had felt like he failed.

He'd been looking for Rock for a while now. So that he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore...but now...this poor guy had been practically killed. He was Rock's brother. Blues felt responsible. He was late. But he had a lead now. He must be at the college nearby...and roomed with someone named X. Probably Rock's latest obsession. Blues had to do something about it. He'd have to. For Zero's sake.

To be continued.

* * *

**Zero...T^T It's official...this will turn out nothing like the original plot. I added too much of my own element. This is the first time I have ever killed off Zero. I love Zero...he's my favorite to write for. Look at me posting two chapters in one day~! I'll start on the third right after I finish typing this.**

**0kamiB1ue, It's only going to get more real. I feel for X too.**

**One more thing. AXL...NIGGA RUN. AXL!**


	3. Chapter 3

When X had gotten home no one was at home. The window was left open and it looked a mess in the apartment. X had wondered what happened. Suddenly X saw something disturbing. A lone knife was on the floor. He quickly dismissed the thought. It was probably just there because it was there. X decided to call Axl. He untied his tie and unbuttoned his blazer as he called. Axl picked up the phone.

"Hey Axl did Zero call you?" X asked.

"No, actually. I thought I saw his car but I guess my mind was playing tricks on me." Axl said.

"It's pretty late. I'm worried about him." X said.

"Listen X. It'll be alright. How about you come up stairs and we'll wait for him okay?" Axl suggested.

"Yeah your right...Rock's not here either." X said. Axl gasped.

"Wait Rock's not there?!" Axl asked frantically.

"Y-Yeah..." X said.

"Dude. X I have to talk to you. Come up stairs before he gets back." Axl said.

"Alright. I don't see where this is going but okay." X responded as he grabbed pajamas and toothbrush. He guessed he'd be spending the night up there. The walk up the stairs was wierd in the middle of the night it was creepy and slightly disturbing. The stairs creaked. The building must've been old. Still it didn't help with is current mindset. Zero wasn't there for some reason. Rock had gone missing and the livingroom was a wreck. The window was left open and there was a knife on the floor. X shuttered. There was no way, anything like that could've happened. Rock would never do anything like that. X's mind filled with different possibilities of what could've happened. Finally X had gotten to Axl's door. He knocked. Axl opened it right up.

"X are you okay it's like you've seen a ghost?" Axl asked as X walked into the room.

"I'm fine...it's just ...I have a bad feeling...I don't know why." X said.

"I'm sure Zero's fine...but I feel it too. Something's wrong here." Axl said.

"Yeah...in the pit of my stomach." X said.

"X I have something to tell you." Axl said in a serious tone.

"Is this about that voicemail?" X asked.

"The one that you ignored that was vital? Yeah." Axl answered.

"What are you going to tell me?! That Rock is a creepy stalker?" X said. Axl facepalmed.

"YES. Dude I came to your apartment one day to ask a question and then when he opened the door he was dressed just like you. Even had on your clothes. His personality was different then too. He was a aggressive. It was disturbing." Axl said. X just looked shocked.

"Your right there is something off...I can't deny that...There was one time in the middle of the night...I felt watched as I was on the phone and then after that I started changing then he just came in the room as if on purpose...and told me my skin was soft...and...then flipped the script on me for two seconds. It was like talking to a completely different person Axl." X said with a face or disbelief. Axl sighed.

"X don't make that face. It's true and official. Rock is stalking you. I bet he sniffs your dirty laundry." Axl said with no humor.

"Don't say that...it's fucking creepy..." X said.

"How long are you going to deny this. You have to confront him." Axl said.

"I know but..." X responded.

"Don't give me that. I think he admires you so much he wants to become you. That's why I'm worried for Zero." Axl said.

"I thought you said he was fine..." X said with more concern. Axl shook his head.

"If everything I think is true...then...dude. Zero is in some deep shit. I'm calling him." Axl said.

"Come on you don't really think Rock would seriously do something like that!?" X said.

"X, this is serious quit trying to deny it. Your roommate needs help." Axl said still trying to dial Zero. No response picked up. His phone was off. Axl slammed down the phone.

"Damnit...he's not picking up...it went straight to voicemail." Axl said.

"Axl...I'm worried about Zero..."

"I know...It's scary. Rock isn't normal. Dude. Please don't sleep in your apartment. I'm scared for you." Axl said.

"No. I refuse to believe that Rock would do something like that. I'm going downstairs." X said slightly offended that Axl would think something like that.

"X! Seriously." Axl said as tried to stop X from going downstairs.

"No I'll be fine. Your delusional Axl." X said as he walked out. By then Axl had already turned back around to video game he was playing. He thought to himself. Suddenly Axl heard some footsteps. Axl got up and looked around. He knew he didn't have a pet or anything. Someone was inside his house. Axl got up from where he was sitting and started looking around. It was a bit unnerving because half the apartment was empty due to the fact that he was just one person. Axl walked around and checked every corner. Suddenly he heard a movement and breathing. By the closet by the door.

Axl walked closer the quietest he'd ever walked before. He'd seen Rock try to walk for towards the door. He wasn't getting away that easily. Axl spoke.

"So I'm guessing you heard everything I was talking to X about huh Rock?" Axl said. Rock stopped in his tracks and turned around. uncharacteristically he smirked at Axl.

"Here I thought you were just some clueless idiot..." Rock said shrugging. Axl got mad. He grabbed Rock and threw him up against a wall pinning him there.

"Don't fuck with me. I know you did something to Zero you little shit!" Axl shouted at him. Rock just laughed.

"To be honest...I have no idea where Zero is...probably all bled out somewhere...alone dead...I did put two bullets in him." Rock said smugly. Axl lost his shit for a second. He started banging up Rock's head against the wall as he choked him. Rock cried out.

"AXL STOP! Your hurting me." Rock cried out childishly. This snapped Axl out of his rage. He threw Rock on the floor.

"I'm calling the police right now. Don't even thinking about going anywhere near X you fucking sicko. Your not leaving." Axl said as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket ready to dial the number. Rock got up fast and tackled Axl. He was giggling.

"Oh no you're not." Rock said as he tried to grab the phone from Axl. The struggle continued until Rock through the phone across the room and pinned Axl down.

"Looks like I'm charge now." Rock said as he sat on Axl with both of Axl's hands firmly grasped in his own. Axl felt helpless. Rock leaned looking the struggling Axl in the eye.

"I was wrong about you again. Your quite attractive when your angry like this." Rock leaned down and kissed Axl on the lips. Axl struggled more.

"There's no use struggling. I'll knock you out for now...and tomorrow...I'll come deal with you." Rock said as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket. Axl tried to scream but Rock covered his lips with another kiss as he put the needle into Axl's arm. After it was all injected Rock broke the kiss. Axl couldn't move. If only he could move. He would break the little psycho's neck. There was nothing he could do now. If only...he'd protected X...if only...he'd gotten his point across. He felt like he let everyone down.

"Oh don't look so sad Axl...I'll come play with you tomorrow." Rock said cheerfully. Axl was knocked out by then. Rock had decided to move his body into the bathroom so that if anyone came in they wouldn't find him. The syringe he'd given Axl was supposed to knock him out for 16 hours then he'd wake up completely fine. Rock had decided he would take care of him then. X would probably gone then because he had to work. X was probably downstairs worrying over that scum bag Zero. Rock felt like he should go comfort X. So he went downstairs after tying up loose ends to see how X was. When he'd gotten there X had been sleep in his bed...with nothing on but boxers. It was so cute. So vulnerable. Rock decided not to push his luck tonight. He cleaned up the livingroom and went to sleep.

When X woke up it was a cloudy and rainy day. He heard the thunderstorm. He woke up and turned on the news like he regularly did. He heard Rock in the kitchen making something. He looked at the clock and decided to get out of bed and get a shower. He'd find out why Zero just ditched him last night. He tried calling Zero's phone but it said unavailable. X sighed. He walked towards the T.V after coming out of the shower and was in his underwear. He started looking at the TV. The news woman spoke.

"A young man named Zero Wily was found in his car shot and losing blood. Apparently he'd tried to contact the police but they'd put him on hold. He was almost died when this young man came to his rescue. It however was in vien...Zero didn't make it through the night. The authorities are contacting his family after they figure everything sorted out. No one knows who committed this crime. In other news..." X turned off the TV. Tears were streaming down his face. He felt numb. This couldn't be happening. There was no way.

X walked out his room and opened the window for fresh air. When he looked down by the window ceil he saw a few drops of dry blood. X then shuttered. His stomach felt weak and he ran in the bathroom and threw up. Rock came in the bathroom in concern.

"What's wrong X?" Rock asked him. X shuttered. He couldn't tell Rock what was wrong in fear of him learning that he knew about Zero's death. If Rock had really done it'd be suicide.

"Er...erm nothing...just morning sickness...hope I'm not pregnant..." X said with a fake giggle. Rock's face of concerned turned into a frown. X got up and walked out of the bathroom.

"It's not physically possible, silly." Rock said cheerfully.

"Hah...yeah. I have to go somewhere." X said quickly.

"In that?" Rock said pointing to his boxers.

"Er...your right let me get dressed." X said walking into his room and grabbing the first stuff he sees. Random kaki skinny jeans and a blue collard button up. He buttons them up and then puts on the pants super fast. He needs to get out of there.

"I know why you're rushing." Rock said in a low tone.

"Oh no reason it's just that I'm really late." X said frantically.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a bad liar." Rock said as he walked into the room. X stayed quiet.

"You know about Zero's death don't you?" Rock said. X flinched.

"I was right. God you're so fucking weak. You could even keep that from me. Pity." Rock said.

"Y-You didn't do it...did you?" X asked silently.

"I love you too much to lie to you X my dear. I killed him." Rock said with a smile. X's face of fear turned into sobs. He droppped to the ground.

"Why would you do this...?" X said in between sobs.

"I did it for us. Now we can be one. X aren't you happy?" Rock said cheerfully.

"Aren't I happy? What the hell is wrong with you?!" X said as the tears stopped.

"Nothing...nothing at all. Come here X no shouting...no yelling...just love." Rock said as he grabbed something from the drawer. It was a gun. He pointed it at X. X's face turned into rage.

"Now come here X. Nice and slow no funny movements...I wouldn't want to put a bullet in you darling." Rock said. X walked towards Rock. He decided to submit. He'd only if he struggled. Rock looked happy. X wanted to cry but he had to think about how to get out of this Rock had to pay. Somehow. If he could just get that gun out of his hand. Rock...still had the gun in his hand...Perhaps X could use his wits to get out of this...

X was face to face with Rock. Rock touched his face. For some reason...Something inside of X had exploded a rage that had never been felt before. He threw a punch at Rock knocking the gun out of his hand and tackled him to the ground.

"ZERO WAS MY EVERYTHING HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM!?" X yelled as he got his hands around Rock's neck. Banging his head on the floor. Rocks hands went into his pocket and he pulled out a syringe. upon seeing this X backed off. Rock got up and smirked.

"Oh my X...I've never seen that side of you. It made me all hot and bothered." Rock said as he grabbed the gun once more. X's face turned into one of caution.

"I guess I'll have to tie you up. Better sit down...unless you want led inside of you...But not here. I have to visit a friend." Rock said. X remained quiet.

"Follow me. Hurry." Rock said. X followed.

To be continued.

* * *

**I don't have much to say about this chapter. Just a few things. One...Always listened to the concerned friend. (Axl) Two...I wonder who would be the uke out of Rock and X... I guess they would take turns...I actually thought about it for the first time in while writing this.**

**Anyways...next chapter tomorrow. Hell maybe I'll finish tomorrow. Peace out until then.**


	4. Chapter 4

X could feel the gun on his back as he climbed the stairs of the apartment building. Why the hell wasn't there anyone there outside chilling. X found himself feeling completely helpless. Rock was very quiet during the climb up the stairs. When they got to their stopping point X noticed that it was Axl's door. He wondered why Rock would want to go visit Axl at a time like this. When Rock opened the door the apartment was empty. X immediately wondered why Axl wasn't there. X came up with a conclusion. Rock had done something to Axl. X felt it. X spoke.

"Rock where's Axl?" X asked with no emotion. Rock smiled.

"Your finally talking to me? It's lovely to hear your voice. Talk more." Rock said. X then felt confused.

"Where's Axl?" X repeated shrugging off the last comment.

"I put him to sleep. But don't worry. He's fine." Rock said as he grabbed duct tape from Axl's desk.

"Now come over here and sit down X." Rock said. X hesitated. Rock cocked his gun. X sat down quickly.

"GoodGood. Stay still." Rock said as he unrolled the duct tape and put it onto the chair X was sitting on. Rock then began tying X to the chair. When X was all bound up Rock look satisfied.

"Now you won't run...away. Like her." Rock said. X felt curious.

"Like...who?" X asked in a kind curious tone. Was this not the first time Rock had done something like this.

"No one. They don't exist." Rock said.

"I won't press you." X said shrugging the best way he could being tied up in a chair.

"No...it's fine I'm..just not ready to talk about it. I just want to look at you." Rock said sitting next to X. X felt calm for some reason. In his mind he was trying to regain a sense of regular. Axl was so-called put to sleep somewhere...Zero had been killed...and now he was being basically kidnapped and bound up by his own damn roommate. Things...if things got any worse then they were. X didn't know what he was going to do. He decided he needed to get a plan to get out of this somehow, someway. It was easy not to believe Rock had done all these things. But at the same he knew in the pit of his heart that this was all real. He was experiencing true fear. There's no telling what Rock would do next. X had to stay calm and think. Rock walked out of the room into the next when X decided to try something. If he made enough noise...maybe someone would hear him. In the next apartment. So X decided to try it. At this point he knew that Rock would have some trouble killing him. He was his mail goal. X screamed. Louder than he ever screamed before in his life. After 30 seconds. Rock came running in the room and slapped the wind out of X. SIlencing him. X glared back.

"Are you trying to get us caught!? Do you want me to go away as well?!..." Rock said tears started streaming from his eyes. He then started leaning on X. X was emotionless. Rock's tears randomly stopped. He looked X in the eye.

"You don't need help...Why are you acting like it? I am your help." Rock said in a serious tone. X had looked at him with no emotion as if still processing everything.

"Why...? Don't you understand all I do for you? I love you so much." Rock said.

"If you loved me you wouldn't hurt the people I love." X said. Rock giggled.

"You don't love them...you only love me." Rock said. X then felt a trigger point. If he agreed with Rock...Rock's guard might be let down.

"Your right. I love you Rock." X said with no hesitation. X decided...he would play the game...and change it along the way. He had to keep Rock happy until he could get out of this mess. Buy back his trust. Make it seem like there were no ill feelings.

"You mean it?" Rock said moving closer. X nodded.

"Yes every word." X said with a smile. Trying to hide the fakeness of it. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Then there were 8 knocks at the door. Suddenly a voice spoke.

"Hello?! Is anyone home?!...A few people told me to check up here for X Cain. Is he here?" The voice said. Rock looked distressed.

"He's here...how did he find me...damnit." Rock said as he punched the couch. X sat there wondering how it would play out.

"I heard movement in there...Who ever the hell you are...if you don't open this door...I have the authority to bust in..." The voice said not letting up. Rock shuttered more.  
This time he quickly got up.

"X I'm scared..." Rock said childishly. This time the bangs got louder. X didn't respond. He could only hope that the person at the door would save him.

"You know what? I'll just let my self in." When he heard that Rock started shaking even more. Suddenly the door slammed open. It was a young guy with a 80s pompadour, a yellow scarf and a grey sweater on. Lets not forget the sunglasses.

"Where are you hiding Rock...you won't get away this time. Justice is coming for your ass." Blues said as he started looking around. Suddenly he got to the living room and spotted X and Rock. Blues began to take in the sight of a bound up red from crying X and his little crazed brother Rock...sporting the same exact hair style as X ... on the floor with a pistol pointed at Blues. Blues sighed.

"Listen, Rock...it's time for you to stop." Blues said his voice getting more gentle. Rock was still shuttering.

"NO!...You just want to put me away." Rock said pistole shaking in his hands. Blues walked closer.

"I don't...I just don't want to see you hurt any more..." Blues started. Rock started walking closer with the gun. Blues didn't move until Rock's pistol was right up against his head.

"Listen. It's not your fault Roll didn't make it. Okay? But do you see this? Your hurting other people. Look at X. Do you really think your making him happy?" Blues said pointing at X.

"Y-You don't know anything about...X...at ALL." Rock shouted.

"I know more than you think. Like how you killed his boyfriend, putting more blood on your record. It's time for you to stop." Blues said calmly.

"SHUTUP!" Rock yelled.

"Oh come on now. What are you going to do? Shoot me now too? Your own big brother?" Blues said a lot meaner than his earlier tone. A sob noise came out of Rock's mouth. Suddenly out of nowhere. Blues grabbed the gun from rock lightning quick and threw it across the room. Blues then dashed towards Rock and threw him up against the wall. Blues then walked over to where Rock landed and pressed one of Rock's pressure points immediately knocking him out. Rock struggled to get up but in the end he fell to the floor. Blues ran over to where X was.

"Who are you!?" X said as Blues started cutting the tape around X's chair with a knife he had in his pocket. Blues snickered thinking back on Zero. They were almost the exact same words. At least this time he made it on time.

"I'm your guardian angel. Has he hurt you?" Blues said as he moved quick. X's hands were free. Now he only had to free X's legs.

"I'm fine actually, been held at gunpoint...but I'm fine." X said thankful to be in the presence of someone with sense. This man really was some sort of 80s greaser themed guardian angel.

"That's good...Do you know where Axl is?" Blues asked. X was impressed. This guy was well informed.

"Rock said that he "Put him to sleep"" X replied.

"He must be in here knocked out somewhere...We have to look." Blues said getting up. X was completely free now. Suddenly they heard a giggle from the other room. Rock had gotten up, pistol in his hand, he ran into the room X and Blues were in.

"Blues...it's not very nice taking my X...Now you have to die." Rock said cocking the gun back.

"X you...have to run. This is my problem. He's my brother. Please get out of here and...I'm sorry all this happened." Blues said as he ran towards Rock with a stun-gun fresh out of his pocket.

"Blues be careful." X said catching his name. Blues didn't have time to respond. X was almost to the door when suddenly there was a loud scream. It had definitely come out of Blues. X ran back. He had to help Blues. There was no way he could let him die. When he'd gotten back Blues was on the ground and Rock had the stun-gun. Rock looked into X's eyes and spoke.

"You really intended to leave with him didn't you?" Rock said on the verge of tears. X didn't know how to respond. He needed to find Axl...but at the same time he needed to get the hell out of there. Rock ran closer to him. X jumped back a bit.

"You didn't believe him did you?" Rock said speaking. He was cornering X up against the wall. X couldn't speak. His last hope for freedom from Rock was laying on the floor with electricity coursing through his veins. Rock had the upper hand. X was defenseless. X couldn't find the words to speak.

"You...don't have to speak. I see that look in your eyes." Rock said as he backed up from X.

"I can't keep making excuses for you. Your scared of me. Just like she was. You don't really love me. I can't keep making excuses for you. I CAN'T...I can't...I can't...I can't...I CAN'T" Rock then yelled the most disturbed scream X had ever heard in his life. Suddenly X Rock walked into the next room and came back with something. It was a knife. A really, REALLY sharp knife. X stepped back. There were tears streaming down Rock's face. Suddenly X's head filled with a million thoughts.

He's going to cut me...this is it. I'll die here...was everything I've ever done just for this moment to happen. Killed by someone I thought I could trust a few days ago. Life was letting me down. X had looked down at Blues who was knocked out on the floor. My one chance at being saved was stuck down. Axl was no where to be found. He didn't have his telephone to call the police. Rock's knife was getting closer... X had walked backwards so much that he'd fallen into Axl's couch. Rock had gotten onto his lap pinning him down onto the couch. X spoke.

"...Rock." X said.

"No... I can't...keep making excuses for you." Rock said as he put the knife onto X's neck. It had started to pierce him. X struggled not to cry out. It felt like someone was slowly digging their claws into you.

"R-Rock...don't make me leave you." X said. Suddenly Rock tightened the grip on the knife. X out impulse pulled Rock into a kiss. It connected. X put everything he had into it. It was his only chance to stay alive. Rock kissed back. In the back of his mind X had desperately wanted to some how break Rock's neck and get the hell out of there. But he had to pretend. Because in reality there was nothing else to do. If only he could get a hold of one of those weapons. He felt like jasmine from Aladdin for two seconds. When the kiss broke Rock leaned on X and started crying. X rubbed his head in comfort.

"I'm sorry..." Rock sobbed. X had noticed that the knife had been dropped. X kicked it away with his feet. Rock didn't notice.

"Don't worry...it's not your fault. I don't blame you. Don't cry." X had said looking down at Rock.

"X, you always know what to say." Rock said as he snuggled closer to X. X felt a disgust wash over him. The hands that were touching him killed...Zero. He felt disgusting. Faking like this just to live. There was no telling when Rock would finally try to kill him. It was like a time ticking clock. Rock had seemed to forget all about Blues lying on the floor and Axl who was somewhere in the apartment. It had been about 2 minutes they were in the same stance when Rock randomly reached up and started unbuttoning X's shirt. X pushed his hand away.

"What are you doing?" X managed to say without sounding too disturbed. Rock smiled sweetly.

"I want all of you X." Rock said unbuttoning more buttons. X moved his hand away once more. There was no way in he could he could stand something like that with out wanting to kill himself. X's bluff could only go so far.

"You want to...?" X started. But Rock cut him off.

"Sex. Yes." Rock stated. Then he continued. " Your so naive and innocent X It's so cute. I want to see your face while you're penetrated senseless." Rock had said looking X directly in the eyes. A rage swelled up into X. He would rather die than have sex with this psychopath. The way Rock's eyes looked like he was already undressing X...it disgusted him...He couldn't react properly. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Rock's tongue started trailing down his neck. X's eyes opened wider. He looked around the room for something...there's was Axl's cosplay sword he used for Rurouni Kenshin...he could easily cut Rock with it and keep going there was the random knife still on the floor...Blues' stun gun and his knife he used to cut X's tape away with. If only if Rock wasn't on top of him trying to initiate foreplay. Suddenly he heard Blues shift a bit on the ground and get up silently looking at Rock and X on the couch. Blues' face turned into a frown. But he saw the distressed look on X's face as if begging and pleading for Blues to help. X decided he would have to keep Rock busy so he wouldn't notice Blues.

X reached down and grabbed Rock's crotch area and started rubbing it. Rock moaned. Blues knew right then and there was his time to strike. He picked up the knife off of the floor and ran at Rock. Rock however was in too much pleasure to even remotely hear Blues coming up from behind. Suddenly Blues shoved the knife into Rock's back and he cried out in pain. X punched Rock in the face and got up. From the couch running from the door. X ran the fastest he ever ran in his life. He grabbed Axl's discarded phone from the counter and dialed 911 as he made his way to the door. Suddenly he heard someone groan from the bathroom. X opened the door to see a drowsy Axl in the bathtub. X was so relieved. Axl was okay.

"We need to get out of here Axl." X said helping him up. Axl struggled to get up but kept going.

"W-Where's Rock?!" Axl yelled looking around when he had fully woken up.

"Hopefully getting his ass beat by Blues..." X muttered.

"Who's Blues...How long was I out for.?" Axl said scratching his head after he rushed after X.

"No time just keep moving... We need to call for help." X said still listening to the phone. 911 didn't answer. It was official...the police fucking sucked. Just as X opened the door to run out of the apartment Rock ran around the corner with Blues chasing him. Rock had a gun. He as shooting rapidly Axl had gotten shot into the arm. He cried out in pain. Axl fell to the floor Rock spoke.

"Oh Axl...I thought I told you we'd play later...why are you up?" Rock said Axl struggled to get up when Rock pointed the gun at Axl this time his head. X couldn't just run and let Rock kill another person he cared about. He threw himself at Rock causing Rock to drop the gun. He got the upper hand started punching Rock repeatedly in the face. Blues came in the room. Looking tired and tried to help Axl up.

"Axl! Blues! RUN. This is your chance." X said still trying to keep Rock down.

"I can't leave you X." Blues said as he helped Axl up putting Axl on his back.

"All I asked is that you leave the door open. I'll be following you." X replied.

"I won't be able to live with myself if I see another person get killed." Blues said. X shook his head.

"Please go...You don't have much time! GO." X yelled losing a control over Rock muttered something.

"Your such a slut X...using your body like that to fool me..." Rock said as he struggled.

"My father always used to tell me play the game but change the game..." X said as he banged Rock's head on the floor Rock cried out in pain. He grabbed the gun and X got off of him and ran out the door. Rock got up and chased.

X knew something right then and there. Someone was going to die today and it wasn't going to be him. Over death itself.

To be continued.

* * *

**Wow...We got here fast didn't we? I was meaning to post both 4 and 5 today...but I got sidetracked. By life. Anyways...The realest of the realest shit is about to go down next chapter. I'll start on it right now. LAST CHAPTER WHOOPWHOOP. **

**0kamiB1ue You ship Miles/Phoenix :DD Epic. I was planning to do some Phoenix Wright fanfics soon after I did a few more Megaman ones. Also...I love Bullshit Involved. OBJECTION. PICKLE. XD**

**Welp that's all I got onward to writing the next chapter.**


	5. Shitz got real yo

X ran. He ran and ran he could hear bullets still nothing in the world would make him turn around or hesitate. Nothing in this world at all. It was a matter of life and death. Rock had screamed things like. "Come back." and "X no." X shrugged off the comments. Now was not the time for kindness not anymore. He'd never turn around. Just as X was about to turn around the corner a bullet went into his arm. X halted in pain for a minute but kept running. He couldn't stop. This couldn't go on. It can't. He felt the blood fall from his arm still he kept running. Nothing would stop him. Those were the thoughts circling through his head. X came to two choices. The stairway or the elevator. If he used the stairs Rock would catch up shooting more bullets. But if he used the elevator if timed right he could get away.

X had to be careful though. He pressed the button and the elevator opened. It was one of those open elevators it wasn't the least bit modern. Rock had caught up. X was inside the elevator. Rock tried to grab for him but X closed the door on his hand. Rock yelped in pain but he still tried to get in on the elevator. X tried to push Rock out with all his might but Rock somehow still made it in. X threw the first punch Rock caught it. He flung X against the wall. There was instant pain in X's face. It hurt like hell. But X forced himself to get back up and keep fighting. Rock had gotten the upper hand in the fight.

X was losing the fight. Rock's hits were starting to take toll on X. He felt slower and slower until suddenly X had found himself on the ground being choked by Rock. While Rock was muttering things like, "Look what you made me do?" and "Why can't you understand." X had felt the need to close his eyes. He wasn't knocked out but there was no way...he could keep going like this. Rock had assumed X had been passed out and he leaned down and kissed X on the cheek. X felt like he couldn't move.  
Rock dragged X out of the elevator. From the smell X knew he was in the underground basement where all the laundry was done. He felt Rock set him down and walk away.

X opened his eyes and got up quickly. There were a few vents down here. A lot of them were open and he could easily fit inside. X climbed inside of one and started moving. He heard Rock find out that he wasn't in the spot he left him. Rock punched the vent. It rang through the vents and X could feel the vibrations. He stayed quiet. Moving quietly through until he could see Rock. Rock was speaking to the air around him.

"I can't believe we let him get away." Rock said to himself.

"It's okay we'll find him." Rock said to himself. He picked up a random hammer and started walking slowly.

"X come out..." Rock spoke. Suddenly there was silence for a minute Rock's temper then raised.

"WHY ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?!" Rock screamed. There was still silence. X could see Rock from the vents. There was a mouse crawling up the vents...X picked up the rat and threw it directly at Rock's head. Rock squeaked with horror. X moved back in the vent and came out from the other side. He could still see X.

"X...come out...I'M SCARED!" Rock said clutching the hammer he had in his hands close to his chest. There was still silence and no movement anywhere. X creeped around the corner...suddenly he had an idea. He saw a nearby axe sitting and a cabinet...and a connection to the upper vents. This would close the doors on this struggle. Rock still wandered around the basement looking for X when he saw something.

"X...your probably laughing at me...this is a joke right? Come out X..." Rock said innocently. X had felt fear in the pit of his stomach. If Rock didn't fall for this everything would be done for. X clutched the Axe in his hands. Rock had moved closer to the cabinet examining it.

"Oh you think you're so clever leading me on like this...I can see your shirt coming out of the fucking cabinet." Rock said as he opened the cabinet and hit nothing. Rock was shocked didn't turn around. X knew then was his time to strike. X swooped down from the vent and stabbed his hatchet into Rock's back. Rock screamed out in pain. X dropped from the ceiling and landed on the floor perfectly. Rock laughed. This time it was a painful laugh. A sad look was across from the Rock face. For a moment X picked Rock up into his arms. Rock spoke.

"It looks like you win...our battle." Rock said as he coughed up blood. X felt a strange feeling like there was something he didn't understand. Something that he needed to understand before Rock died.

"Rock...what did you see in me?" X asked. Rock laughed.

"I love everything about...you. Your remind me of a better version of myself. You remind me of my sister Roll...We were twins...I loved her. One day she left me. I never forgave her. I found her and killed her...out of love. Some boy tainted her. It felt wrong to have her still alive. They locked me up...My family. When I saw you one day at a store...around town months ago...I knew I had to have you. I tracked you down and made sure I would come into contact with you. Everything I did was for you." Rock said voice fading. At this point X was crying. He didn't know what to say. Rock had been misunderstood. Terribly misunderstood. He needed help. He could be redeemed but the blood was flowing from Rock's back wound rapidly.

"Rock..." X started. Rock cut him off.

"X, even now your still so beautiful...drenched in my blood. I didn't want to kill...I didn't mean to...but when I started I couldn't stop it felt natural...I feel like now is the only time I can think clearly. X thank you." Rock said.

"Rock. Up until the last parts...it was great to know you. Maybe in some alternate universe we could've been more than hunter and the prey. Maybe. I regret how things have turned out. Zero's gone. Axl's been shot. You almost took everything from me. But I learned something from all of this. Denial kills." X said. Rock chuckled.

"Your so cute and naïve X...I was wrong about you being weak...I'm going to hell aren't I?" Rock said.

"Maybe I'll see you there." X said.

"I love you. X." Rock said as he passed out. X leaned down and landed a kiss on his face. X couldn't remember how long he stayed in that position. He was there for hours and hours thinking about how things could've gone differently with a dead Rock in his arms. Eventually Blues found X and got him help. By then it was hard to move for X. He'd lost a lot of blood from the bullet. X passed out.

X had some dream. Zero was in it. It was a complete recap of their prom night. They were the only male couple to go and the teachers and random students who were bold were trolling about it the whole time. X was getting upset while Zero was just delivering horrible insults that would make people go cry on anyone who wanted to troll with a dry tone. It doesn't sound like a great Prom but it was. X and Zero had left early because things got a little boring they had a late night park adventure, got ice cream and watched the stars. After that they went to an arcade and hung out until 1am. It was one of his favorite memories. He still never completely got why so many people were butthurt about them. It wasn't even the whole gay rights awkward thing going on either. They were just butthurt. Most of them were girls. X had gotten that. Zero was the heart-throb of their old highschool. Everyone thought Zero was that dude. But to Axl and X, Zero was just regular Zero. The same one they'd known they're whole lives. To the other people not lucky enough to personally know Zero. He was apparently godlike. So when suddenly X and Zero started going to school holding hands and all that jazz. The female fan base was split into two. People who wanted X dead because Zero was their so-called man. Or two the girls who wanted awkward yaoi pictures of X and Zero. The female mind was strange. Either way they were denied. But that night at the prom all that was amplified times 5. It was ridiculous. They often made jokes about it afterwards.

Stuff like that would never happen again Zero was gone. Life was not the same. With that thought X opened his eyes he was in a hospital room. He opened his eyes to see Blues talking to a nurse. X shot up. But as soon as he moved he felt a wound open it hurt like hell.

"Ah your awake...don't move...you got shot." Blues said walking over to X's bedside. X spoke.

"Is Axl okay?" X said as he laid in pain."

"Yeah he's fine...Probably in the same pain you're in" Blues said. X turned over. He didn't know what to say to Blues.

"I was the one who found Zero." Blues said as he sat down in the chair next to X's bed. X turned to look at him again. Blues continued.

"I was looking for leads as to where Rock went. He escaped months ago...from the hospital. I was searching and searching. But as if fate I saw Zero that night in his car he was all shot up and the fucking police put him on hold. When I heard the words.."Rock Light...he's insane...save X..." Come out of his mouth I knew it had been fate. I called the ambulance. The whole night I was blaming myself for not finding Rock sooner. When Zero didn't make it I knew I couldn't let X whoever it was be in any danger because of my brother." Blues said

"You aren't your brother's keeper don't burden yourself."

"I joined the police as an agent just so I could stop people from being killed like this. But after I saved you and your friend Axl...I knew It was all worth it. Even though Rock is dead...I feel like he can finally rest." Blues said.

"You don't feel sadness over his death?" X asked. Blues shook his head.

"The person you knew wasn't my brother. My brother died a long time ago. He was a sweet and innocent kid. This new demon that took over his body hd to be stopped." Blues said.

"Even though he's stopped it'll never bring back all the things he took from the world. Your sister...and Zero...and others..." X said as he stared out the window.

"X have you cried yet?" Blues asked.

"Not properly...those tears'll come in the night. I feel it." X responded.

"Your mentally strong X. The world needs more people like you." Blues said. X smiled.

"No. I'm not. This is only a front. To be honest this all feels like one big dream I'll wake up from. To think things could change so much in just a few days...it's inconcieveable." X said.

"It's okay it'll take time. By the way. Your father is coming to see you. I'm keeping this incident from the media. You and Axl are going to have to move by the way. X sighed. It figures that much.

"I don't think I'll ever love again." X said out loud. Blues stared at X. X felt like he knew what expression Blues had on under those sunglasses.

"Don't say that again. You don't mean it." Blues said.

"I don't think I'll trust again." X said suddenly.

"I'll don't think I'll truly live again." X said. That was when the tears came. Instead of trying to comfort X. Blues decided he would give X something that he really needed. Alone time. Blues walked out of the room and walked out on to the hallway.

The tears came and came. X knew that they'd stop and a hard shell would come over his heart. He knew his destination. But he wasn't there. Life just wasn't fair.

The end.

* * *

**So yeah that happened. This fic man. xD It didn't help when I was listening to this the mortal kombat theme was playing in the background "Choose your destiny...you will never win...FIGHT" XDDD "MORTAL KOMBAT" Anyways I'M FINISHED. YEAAAAAH~!**

**0kamiB1ue, Dude...I forgot it was teen for a second and had to go back and censor it. XDD It's funny that you mentioned that. (I hope you like the chapter name) XDD**


End file.
